Um demônio de namorado
by Deisehunter
Summary: ELE Só tinha um objetivo na vida enlouquecer suas namoradas, só que descobre que nem toda garota é uma frágil flor.
1. Chapter 1

Um demônio de namorado

Um demônio de namorado

Gaara tinha um único objetivo na vida é era torna vida da suas namoradas um inferno, só que ele descobriu que nem todas as flores são frágeis e pode se muito mais perigosa do que uma espada. E Sakura uma dessas flores.

Aviso importante Naruto e companhia não me pertencem e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto e hunterxhunter também não, ai que pena. Tirando toda essa tristeza esse fic é de naruto e hunterxhunter. Minha primeira fic, por favor, um desconto.

Cap.1 você agora é a minha namorada.

Sakura é uma garota com uma vida normal estuda, conversa com amigas e acessar internet só que vida dela mudar drasticamente quando ela encontra um garoto chamado(Sakura: espera ai como assim uma vida normal. Autora: e não é? Sakura: é claro que ñ minha vida é mais louca que uma pessoa pode ter. Autora: toda adolescente é exagerado acham que sua vida é uma loucura. Sakura: como assim toda adolescente é exagerado quantos anos vc tem? Autora: vou dar uma da mulher de toma lá da cá prefiro ñ comenta e o que vc quer atrapalhando minha narração? Sakura: se a minha historia vai ser contada eu quero pelo menos conta a minha desgraça. Autora: então é isso vc que virá narrador-personagem. Sakura: sim. Autora: ñ pode, historia não só centra em vc tem outros núcleos e vc ñ estará ciente de todos Sakura: só quando for minha parte deixa vai - fazendo cara de pidona - Autora: essa cara ñ funciona comigo, tudo bem vc pode narrar a sua parte. Sakura: ebaaaaaaa)

Então vou conta minha vida estudo colégio konoha que esse ano vai se fundir com colégio suna que vai se chamar konoha-suna. Eu sei esse nome é ridículo é porque os administradores e donos do colégio são muitos sem falta de imaginação. Mudando de assunto, hoje é o primeiro dia de aula então estou na porta da casa de Naruto gritando por ele.

- Narutooooooooooooooo anda logo vamos chegar atrasada no primeiro dia de aula sua anta.

- Espera ai Sakura-chan já estou saindo.

Todo ano é sempre mesma coisa eu sempre chegou atrasado no colégio por causa do naruto, ai vc pergunta por que eu tenho que ir com ele pra colégio(autora: na verdade ñ.sakura:ñ falei com vc . autora: e foi com quem? Sakura:deixa isso pra lá e vou continua a historia )porque estudamos juntos desde dos três anos e somos vizinho e se eu ñ chamá-lo para ir no colégio comigo, ele vai fica me enchendo o saco e também para ñ perde a visão grega do irmão dele o kurapika ai ele então perfeito lindo, gentil,educado e inteligente é tudo de bom.

-Desculpa Sakura, eu ate tente acorda o Naruto mais cedo mais ele virou pro lado e dormir. -ele sair no portão de calça uma camisa regata e o meu nariz começa a sangrar.

-Kurapika-kun eu sei que vc tento acorda anta loira de Naruto só ñ entendo como vc dois são tão diferente pode ser irmãos( autora:ora porque os dois são loiro de olhos azuis.sakura:mais isso ñ diz nada.por que vc está dizendo isso?autora:ora antes de alguém insinua que botei os dois como irmão porque são loiro dos olhos azuis.)

- Ora porque somos loiros de olhos azuis –Naruto falar saindo de casa.

- E por que vc está dizendo isso? – eu pergunto

-ñ foi autora que falou.

- Deixa isso pra lá vamos embora tchau kurapika-kun

- Tchau Sakura e Naruto ver se ñ faz nenhuma besteira.

- E para de me tratar como uma criancinha. – naruto falar para o irmão.

-vamos embora logo – eu falo puxando a orelha dele.

Depois de correr como condenada para pegar ônibus que o motorista faz de propósito para nós corremos, porque desde que fomos estuda no colégio konoha ele faz isso e para piora quando a gente entra no ônibus ele fala:

-É pra ver se vc fazer exercício. –tenho vontade louca de dar uma voadora na cara dele.

Ainda tivemos que enfrenta um engarrafamento ainda por cima bus lotado de gente para ir trabalha e pra escola ainda tem que ficar escutando Naruto gritando e brigando com Sasuke todo ano é mesma coisa esses dois brigando. Dar vontade de jogar dois fora do ônibus em movimento pra ver se morre logo. Antigamente eu era louca pelo Sasuke, mas depois de leva tanto fora e de se chamada de irritante tomei vergonha na cara pra de me humilha pra ele e também percebi que é o emo mal amado. Tirando o Sasuke e Naruto que eu conheço estava também minha melhor amiga Ino que é uma viciada em garoto bonito sempre está atrás de alguém para ficar já que ela ñ namora só ficar e Shikamaru que está dormindo eu ñ tenho muito a falar dele só que é maior preguiçoso do mundo e passar tempo todo dormindo e chouji que adora mais comida que a própria mãe. E quando estava quase perto do colégio naruto de tanto gritar no bus foi expulso pelo motorista( AUTORA: ñ vai conta como acontece? SAKURA: pra quê? AUTORA: porque povo que sabe. SAKURA: na verdade só vc que sabe. AUTORA: vai conta ou não. SAKURA: tudo bem, melhor se acostumarem o naruto ser expulso dos ônibus porque isso já é normal).

- TEME VC VAI VER QUE ESSE ANO QUEM SERÁ O MELHOR JOGADOR DE FUTEBOL SEREI EUUUUUUUUUUU. – Naruto fala gritando

- Vai sonhando dobe – sasuke fala com sorrisinho cínico na boca.

- Ora seu. –naruto fala pulando em cima do sasuke ai foi nessa hora que motorista para ônibus e manda o naruto sai .

- LOIRO DESCER DO ONIBUS.

- POR QUE?

- PORQUE ESTÁ IRRINTANDO AS OUTRAS PESSOAS.

-MAIS AINDA FALTA TRÊS PARADAS.

-ANDA LOGO, DESCER.

- TUDO BEM, MAIS EU VOLTAREI HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA.

- CLARO QUE VC VOLTARA SÓ TEM ESSE ONIBUS PRA IR PARA O SEU COLÉGIO.

-MAIS MESMO ASSIM EU VOLTAREI.

'- Baka !!' – pensamento de todo mundo no ônibus para naruto

Continuando depois de toda aquela resenha no ônibus cheguei finalmente no colégio estava uma zorra os alunos tentando em encontra sua sala, bem eu fiquei 2ª B com anta do naruto e o emo do sasuke, a ino e o shikamaru com todo mundo que eu estudei o ano passado e alguns novatos. Já fazia meia hora que estávamos na sala e professor ñ chegava, quando pensamos que era ele entrando chega naruto esbravejando:

- Maldito motorista.

-Ando muito naruto – sasuke fala cinicamente.

- CULPA É SUA, SEU MALDITO VOU MATA VC – naruto fala gritando.

- Naruto hoje primeiro dia de aula tente mata sasuke amanhã – era professor que tinha chegado ele se chamar kakashi ele é professor de literatura. Só podia ser ele mesmo ser nosso primeiro professor do ano ele sempre chegar atrasado.

- VC ESTÁ ATRASADO.

-E ñ grite,eu cheguei atrasado porque foi ajuda uma velhinha atravessar a rua quando ajudei ela passar tinha mas duzentas velhinhas para eu ajuda .

- MENTIROSO – todo mundo falando junto.

Depois não acontece nada de interessante até hora do intervalo( SAKURA: Pode volta a narrar a historia. AUTORA: vc vai deixa obrigada mamãe. SAKURA: se é pra fica com essa ironia, então vou continua a historia. AUTORA: ta tudo bem eu paro! ).

No intervalo um ser sorridente estava adorando a fusão das duas escolas da konoha e suna o moreno ñ parava de olha para as garotas e jogar charme de seu lado um ruivo entediado com único objetivo volta pra casa, ele acha os primeiro dias de aulas um tédio e fala:

-Que saco os primeiro dia de aula é um porre e ainda por cima decidiram inventar essa moda de fundir os colégios suna com esse konoha.

- Eu estou adorando já estava cansado das garotas de suna agora e tem cada gatinha em konoha.

-Kiba vc só pensa em mulher.

- Claro e tem coisa melhor para pensa. Por que todo esse mau humor cadê a sua namorada?

- ñ sei quando liguei pra ela a mãe dela disse que ela foi mora em outra cidade e ñ queria que eu ficasse sabendo onde ela iria ficar.

-ahahahah realmente vc se superou essa vez, a garota teve que fugir para outra cidade ficar de longe de vc.

-ñ estou vendo graça nenhuma.

- mais eu estou.Não entendo prazer que vc tem em enlouquecer as suas namoradas fazer que elas fugia de vc.

- olha que ta falando que ñ passar mais de uma hora com uma garota só.

-porque ñ nasci pra só uma mulher, nasci pra varias.

-ta bonitão da tapioca.

- é ñ posso nega quando vc acaba com alguma menina se torna mais comunicativo.

- hunf!! – gaara fala irritado.

Em outro canto do colégio um professor de literatura mais gostoso do mundo lendo seu mais novo livro impróprio para menores de seu autor preferido jiraiya ,quando naruto passar perto dele, ele o agarra e naruto dizer:

-ME SOLTA SEU PEDOFILO.

-Naruto sabia que vc é a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo por ser afilhado do maior gênio da literatura.

-Ñ falei daquele velho pervertido. Desde quando aquilo é gênio de literatura ainda estou traumatizado de sabe que meu pai tirou meu nome de um dos livros dele. Já disse para me larga já tenho que agüentar a gayoulagem do teme tem agüentar sua também.

-ñ falei do sensei jiraiya desse jeito, ele merece um grande respeito. –fala dando cascudo naruto. - onde ele está?

- eu lá sei onde aquele velho tá deve está apanhando de alguma mulher por ir.

- por que ñ vão procura um quarto e para de se agarra no meio do corredor do colégio alguns alunos corretos ñ gosta de ver essa imoralidade. –sasuke fala

-olha quem fala ñ for eu que pedi naruto em casamento e deu ate um anel a ele. - kakashi fala.

- eu só tinha três anos ñ sabia o que estava fazendo. –sasuke fala nervoso

- mas é tão lindo tem até uma copia do dvd do aniversário do naruto, e sasuke pedindo ele em casamento. –shikamaru fala.

- como vc tem a copiar? Sasuke e naruto perg. ao mesmo tempo

- itachi me vender uma copiar.

- o que? O desgraçado do meu irmão que está vendendo copia da minha desgraça quando chega em casa vou matá-lo. –sasuke fala com pulso para cima.

-Eu também tenho uma copia – tenten fala a garota mais bonita do colégio mais popular ela mora no bairro vizinho ao da sakura.

- vc também. –sasuke fala desanimado.

- quase todo mundo do colégio tem.

- O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?- naruto grita.

-Sasuke aonde vc vai ?-shikamaru fala.

- vou ao tentar me mata me afogando na pia do banheiro. - sasuke com crise emo

- problemático e muito emo.

- a conversa está muito boa mais vou ficar perto da sakura e a ino. – tenten fala saindo

Sakura e Ino estavam à conversa sobre coisas muito importante "meninos". Quando ino fala:

- ele é tão bonito parece que se chamar Haku faz 2ª c.

- ele parece uma mulher pra mim porquinha.

- e o que vc está falando testa de marquise ele ñ parece mulher coisa alguma.

- parece sim.

- parece ñ e cala boca que ele tá vindo pra cá.

- perdão vocês sabem onde o professor de química está ?

- ñ sabemos haku-kun.

-como é que vc sabe o meu nome?

-vc é muito popular dizer que é o melhor aluno de suna. Assim eu me chamo ino ela é a sakura.

- prazer em conhecê-las.

-prazer. - sakura fala desanimada.

- haku estava me procurando?

- sim professor zabuza. – ele fala com olhando brilhando e todo vermelho.

- então venha me acompanhe a sala dos professores.

- ta, tchau meninas. – ele fala saindo.

- desista ino a fruta que vc come ele come até o caroço. – tenten fala.

- vc estava com meninos ate agora o que eles estavam falando?-sakura pergunta

-sobre o pedindo de casamento que sasuke fez para naruto quando tinha três anos e que esta em dvd e que itachi esta vendendo eu até comprei um.

- eu também comprei mais foi a Inha. –ino fala

- é ñ sabia que ela também estava vendendo, esse verão quase ñ a vi. Como ela esta sakura? –tenten pergunta

- quando sai àquela coisa estava dormindo e eu prefiro ñ comenta sobre ser desprezível como ela e que povo insiste em dizer que somos parentes.

- da para percebe que seu amo por sua prima esta cada vez maior esse ano. - tenten fala.

Em outro lugar precisamente no bairro onde sakura mora, chamado paju na casa numero 611 um pessoa acaba de acorda ela se chama Inha que tem 1.70m de pura falta de noção com cabelos cacheados de cor de chocolate e nas pontas rosa e a cor dos olhos chocolate tendo corpo perfeito cintura fina, peito grande e perna grossa e sem nenhuma falta de caráter, tipo de vender a própria mãe por dinheiro e já que ñ tem mãe porque ela morreu há muito tempo, vende a sakura mesmo. Tem 20anos faz faculdade de historia e adora se envolve com caras errados. E adora se vesti e sem comporta como menina de 8 anos(INHA: espera ai fala mal mais ñ esculacha. AUTORA: mas tudo que eu acabei fala ñ é verdade mesmo. INHA: mas eu tenho minhas qualidades sabia. AUTORA: quais são? INHA: vou pensa e já volto. AUTORA: e quanto ela passa eternidade pensando em suas qualidades vou continua a narração.). como estava dizendo ela acaba de acorda na verdade foi acordada a força pelo maravilhoso kurapika ai também quero ser acordada por ele ,ai kurapika vem me acorda vem(INHA: olhe o foco.) é verdade continuando ela acorda , espirra e dizer.

-atchim!! A rosada deve esta falando de mim. Hein loiro que está fazendo a essa hora da madrugada me acordando.

-já são 10h. - kurapika fala

- então dia nem amanheceu ainda.

-caro que sim sol nasce de cinco horas e levanta logo dessa cama que vamos ao supermercado hoje se esqueceu. –ele fala tentando tira-la da cama

- por que eu tenho que ir pro supermercado?

- por que vc ñ tem nada na geladeira .

-como assim ñ tem nada tenho água.

Kurapika capota no chão e fala:

-como água a pessoa ñ pode viver só de água.

-e por que temos que ir logo de manhã ao supermercado?

-porque à tarde eu tenho uns negócios para fazer.

-tá tudo bem, mas porque tenho que ir com vc?

-porque se eu ñ levá-la para mercado para fazer compra vc ñ vai sozinha, pega o dinheiro e gastar com outra coisa e acaba indo lá para casa pra comer. E já basta o naruto para acaba com comida lá de casa.

- isso é verdade ontem deixe um pedaço de bolo pra comer depois do jantar naruto já tinha papado tudo acho que ele garoto tem um buraco na barriga. - leoiro fala. Ele é o melhor amigo de Kurapika e mora também com ele e mais três pessoas que são o Naruto, Gon e Killua.

- e que vc esta fazendo aqui?

-usando o computador já que anta do tem irmão quebrou o lá de casa.

- e foi ele que quebrou ele disse que foi vc.

- o que ele disse que foi eu quebrei quando ele chegar ele me pagar.

Enquanto isso Inha já tinha se levantado indo para o banheiro feito que todo mundo faz no banheiro que não vou fala que ñ tem nada ver. Já estava na cozinha procurando alguma coisa para comer, mas ñ tem nada. E ela fala:

- é mesmo ñ tem nada para comer, mas porque tenho que fazer compra, não é sempre a rosada que faz as compras.

- combinamos ontem ñ se lembra.

- é claro que ñ, só me lembro de vc e a rosada combinando alguma coisa contra mim.

- desde quando ir pro supermercado é algo contra vc.

- é claro que é me faz acorda de madrugada.

- que bagunça essa aqui a pessoa ñ pode nem dormi em paz nessa casa.

-killua já faz quase uma semana que vc ñ aparece em casa.- kurapika fala irritado

- eu precisava de tempo para me conhece melhor. – killua faz uma pose de pensativo.

-resumindo ele tava vagabundeado por ir perdendo dinheiro no jogo. -Inha fala dando um tapa na cabeça de killua.

-ñ é verdade eu estava fazendo investimento e por que vc me bate?

-para vc deixa de dar um de dono da minha casa.

-killua conto vc perde dessa vez?

-bem, bem ñ muito só o dinheiro da minha mesada e o da mesada de gon e também do cofrinho do naruto eu teria tirado dinheiro do leoiro se o desgraçado ñ tivesse me pegado logo na hora quando ir pega emprestado o dinheiro dele.

- desde de quando pega escondido é empresto pra mim isso é roubo ,e o gon esta puto com vc ele ta doido para te pega .

-ahhhhhhhhhhh então foi por isso que pediu para dormi aqui ontem.

- killua como vai fazer para pagar o gon e o naruto.

-ainda ñ sei ,mas vou pensa.

-que tal se prostitui.

-o que? Inha pare de da idéia tosca para killua.-kurapika fala irritado

- ate que ñ é má idéia vou pode ate me divertido.

- e vc pare de concorda com esse absurdo. Leoiro por favor me ajuda aqui com esse dois.

-killua se vc precisa de um cafetão ñ precisa procura que eu serei estou precisando ganha um dinheiro extra. -leoiro fala.

- ñ acredito ate vc.

Algumas horas depois sakura era ultima sai do colégio porque ficou para ajuda a professora de matemática, pois ela é puxa saco dos professores (SAKURA: o queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?). ñ disse errado ela é uma aluna exemplar e toda aluna exemplar ajuda os professores.(SAKURA:espera ai.AUTORA: o que foi agora? SAKURA:vc ñ disse que eu podia narrar quando fosse me parte eu quero narra agora.AUTORA: tá tudo bem pode narra.)

Como a maravilhosa autora disse, eu era ultima a sair do colégio por que sou pessoa muito prestativa e fique para ajuda a professora só quando eu estava saindo uns garotos mal encarados do colégio que ñ sei quem é que acho que são de suna, pois se fosse konoha eu conheceria vantagem de ser amiga da ino ela conhece todos os garotos de konoha e já teve alguma coisa quase todos eles. Voltando para o foco aqueles delinqüentes fizeram uma roda comigo no meio ficaram falando:

- Hei gatinha para sair daqui vai ter que beijar todos que estão aqui.

- prefiro beija vários cachorros com raiva a beija vocês.

-vc é bem atrevida garotinha vai ser mais divertida brincar com vc.-um dos garoto fala me agarrando.

-me solta seu desgraçado.

-solte-a agora. – um garoto aparece der repente que ñ sei que, so sei que ele é ruivo com cara de psicopata.

- Gaara-san... -eles me solta e sair correndo. Fiquei com sensação que devia ter pedindo para os garotos me levarem junto com eles do que ficar com esse garoto estranho' mamãe socorro'.

-obrigada. -eu disse

-como se chamar? – ele fala seco

-Sakura.

-Sakura vc agora é a minha namorada. Encontre-me no sábado 18h na praça de alimentação''norte praia'' e ver se ñ falta.- ele fala saindo. Eu fico como abobalhada tentando entender o que acabo de acontece.

... bom chegamos a fim do capitulo o que acontecera no próximo capitulo

Como será o encontro de sakura.

Será que INHA foi ao supermercado.

Será que Killua vai entra no mundo prostituição.

E quanto será que estão vendendo o dvd do casamento naruto e sasuke.

Vocês ficaram sabendo nesse mesmo horário e nesse mesmo site na próxima semana ou mês vai depende da minha coragem.

Por favor, reviews senão vou dar um de sasuke e tenta mim mata afogada na pia do banheiro ou tentar corta meus pulsos com tesoura sem ponta.

Brincadeirinha mais eu quero REVIEWS POR FAVOR SENÃO VOU FICA CHORANDO O TEMPO TODO SE Ñ TIVE NENHUMA , TENHO QUE PARA DE VER NOVELA MEXICANA.

ENTÃO TCHAUZINHO E QUE LEU OBRIGADO POR AGUENTAR MINHA CHATISSE.

Assim se o nome do próximo capitula ''será que joguei pedra cruz para ter um encontro deste. ''


	2. Chapter 2

UM DEMÔNIO DE NAMORADO

Cap.**2 **será que joguei pedra na cruz para ter um encontro desse ? parte 1

Enquanto via aquele garoto se distancia, fiquei tentando entende o que tinha acabado de acontece (autora: o que você não entendeu acabou de desencalha. Sakura; o problema como ele me pedi e segundo não sou encalhada. Autora: tá quantos namorados vc já teve? Sakura: isso não é da sua conta e porque está atrapalhando minha narração. Autora: só para passa o tempo não tem nada de interessante para fazer, mas pode continua.) bem continuando onde parei, como eu disse não tinha conseguido entende que tinha acabado de acontece ainda por cima fiquei com uma sensação de ter entrado numa canoa furada.

Depois de tudo que acontece peguei o ônibus e fui pra casa, quando desci do bus estava tão distraída que nem escutei Gon me chama:

- sakura , sakura esta surda garota

-oi Gon desculpar não escutei você chama. – Gon é garoto que toda garota queria, ele tem a mesma idade do que eu, estuda no colégio chamado Hunter com mentiroso do killua. Como eu disse gon é garoto que toda garota queria é doce, gentil e muito responsável só tem um defeito tem que leva o killua de brinde (autora: espera ai adoraria ter killua de brinde ele é tão fofinho. Sakura: então fique com ele seja feliz, que eu que não quero aquele traste nem de brinde nem que próprio kami sama tivesse me dado. Ele é um vigarista, viciado em jogo e mentiroso de carteirinha ainda por cima tem uma família estranha que viver de negócios duvidosos. Autora:mesmo assim eu ainda queria.)

- como foi seu primeiro dia de aula?- gon fala.

-estranhou

-estranhou como?

- prefiro não fala Gon-kun e como foi seu?

-Foi mais ou menos fiquei sem lanche, porque o desgraçado do Killua roubo me dinheiro de novo e ainda por cima não pode dar um tabefe nele, já que ele não foi por colégio.

- é mesmo quando eu sair ele ainda estava dormindo.

- o que ele dormiu na sua casa? Eu perguntei para Inha se ela sabia onde ele estava? Ela disse que não!

-E vc ainda acredita nela.

- Eu devia ter desconfiado ela sempre sabe onde ele está.

-ele dever está lá em casa agora.

-então eu vou para tua casa.

Em casa:

- Cheguei! – eu grito – killua você tem visita?

- Gon! Sua testa de para raio você disse que eu estava aqui.

- Seu vigarista ver como fala comigo. Só não podia deixa o gon se noticia suas.

-Killua cadê meu dinheiro seu desgraçado. - gon fala indo pra cima de killua

- Espera gon eu posso explicar.

-Seu ladrão de uma figa eu quero meu dinheiro.

-Gon eu prometo que te pago.

-Quando?

-Ainda não sei mais vou pegar mesmo que precise ir ao programa do 'devo não nego pego quando pode'.

-hahaaahaha só mesmo ido no em um programa pra vc paga alguém que ta devendo.

-Você não tem mais nada para fazer, não é testa de para raio.

-na verdade tenho, mais não resisto tenho que parar meu precioso tempo corrido para sacanea você.

- Seu não conhecesse vocês dois desde pequeno diria que são namorados. - que falou agora foi o Leorio sempre aparece de repente.

-Oi Leo.- foi eu que falei ,ele e eu se damos muito bem por causa que ele faz medicina e eu pretendo se medica.

-Que algazarra essa. - que falo foi a detestável da minha prima Inha.

-A culpa da sua prima.-Killua fala.

- Eu tem culpa se vc é vigarista e caloteiro.

-o que vc tem haver com isso não estou devendo a você?

-mas a mim sim, quando vc pretende me paga killua se não vai acontece um velório hoje à noite. -gon fala

-Bem GON logo- ele fala e sai correndo com gon atrás dele.

-Melhor eu ir atrás deles para impedi que Gon mate killua. - leorio fala saindo.

- Pobre Gon não vai ver mais o dinheiro que killlua roubou. -eu falo e suspiro

- O que foi que aconteceu?- minha odiosa prima fala.

-Nada e porque acha que aconteceu algo?

-Por que você suspiro está com cara aconteceu algo eu quero conta para alguém, mas só vou fala quando me pergunta.-inha fala e dar uma pausa.-fala logo já que estou dando uma de prima boazinha você sabe que me bondade é como chuva do sertão vem mais passa logo.

-Nada demais só vou ter um encontro.

Ela fica parada me olhado como fosse uma aberração e finge que vai cair e fala.

-Quem o pobre infeliz, alma caridosa, o coitado que vai encara você ?

-Ora sua desgraçada eu não só feia. Segundo muitos garotos só loucos para sair comigo?

-Quem, por exemplo?

-São muito que eu até esqueci os nomes. -eu falo nervosa.

Bem agora vou devolvei a narração para autora (autora: agora que tava bom sua prima e começa te sacanea. Sakura : não quer ou não volta a narrar? Autora: calma Bete eu voltou a narrar.

Já eram cinco horas da tarde no bairro paju todos os garotos que gosta de futebol vão para quadra de futebol jogar a essa hora. Naruto e Sasuke são desse que gosta de futebol, porém sempre que jogam junto acaba porrada para todos os lados e nunca termina o jogo e hoje parece que não vai se exceção, pois estão brigando porque naruto que está no gol e deixa que bola entra. Sasuke fala enfurecido.

-Dobe você tem mão furada é?

- Mão furada é a tua mãe teme.

-Olha lá não bota minha mãe no meio.

Em outro lugar da fora da quadra de futebol deitado no lugar onde pessoas ficam para assisti o jogo estava uma pessoa totalmente e entediada. na verdade nunca gostou de futebol, só ir a assiste para ver a pancadaria de Sasuke e Naruto no final do jogo. Quando é surpreendido por uma pessoa que tira da sua soneca o perguntando;

-Quem está perdendo? – Itachi fala, bem como posso fala dele é irmão mais velho do sasuke e culpado do por ele ser emo por atormentá-lo desde pequeno os maiores trauma que Sasuke a culpa dele. E é um gato de fazer garotas se matarem por ele.

-O time de naruto e sasuke tão perdendo 3x2.

- Então por isso que já estão brigando.

-Você está bem?

-Estou por que não estaria?

-Porque o Sasuke estava dizendo que queria te pega, por causa do dvd.

-Há então era por isso quando cheguei em casa agora o espelho do meu quarto estava escrito ''vingança''.

-Tão emo!!!.- Shikamuru fala

-Com certeza.

-Itachi tem o uma mensagem para você entrega ao líder akatsuki. – era um dos membros da aranha.

-Por quê ?

-Não sei só me mandaram dar o recado!

-Então ta.

Do outro lado da quadra sasuke ver itachi grita:

-Itachi eu vou mata você.

-É melhor eu dar uma chegada, tchau shikamuru. –ele sai correndo.

(obs:"chegada" na gíria em Natal é e embora,não me pergunte o porque disso, que eu não sei o motivo)

Já sexta-feira sakura tentava encontra o garoto que disse que era seu namorado ou fugi dele ,ela estava confusa nessa parte(sakura: o que desde quando fico confusa e também fujo de ;normalmente eles fogem de você. Sakura:ora sua!. Autora; o que você quer aqui?sakura: você sabe. Autora: então vai autarquia com os comprimentos de coixinha. Narrar a historia).

Bem como autora e a dizendo já era sexta-feira eu não sabia nada do garoto estranho que tinha me pedido em namoro tinha perguntado para Ino que conhecia esse garoto ,ela disse que não, isso ate foi estranho pois ela conhece quase todo os garoto do colégio e ficou com a maiorias deles. E depois que eu já tinha perdido a esperança de encontrá-lo já estava ido para casa,quando alguém me pega pelo braço me puxa para sala deserta da escola era o garoto estranho ele fala.

- é melhor você não falta, pois será ruim para você .-ele fala segurando me braço com força olhando intensamente nos olhos e me solta e sai.

Ele sai e não deixa eu nem eu me pronuncia.

Em casa a noite eu não sabia o que fazer se eu ir ou não ao encontro, porém não estava conseguido pensa, porque estava uma bagunça na minha casa, pois é literalmente ela é a casa da mãe Joana. Todo dia todo mundo enfiado na minha casa é o idiota do Naruto, e vigarista do Killua , emo do Sasuke, e o traumatizado de vida do itachi,leorio, o gon e gato do kurapika todo o dia eles vem para minha casa janta, só sai pra lá de meia noite sempre com gritarias e brigas .E briga de hoje pelo fato daquele dvd do sasuke e do naruto e pela venda indevida de Itachi e inha. Sasuke reclamando de como eles dois adora atormenta vida dele bla bla bla aquela legalega toda que ninguém se importa. Só sasuke mesmo e o problema de emisse dele.

-Ora Sasuke devia se senti honrado por teu um filme que já foi comprado por mais de mil pessoas.- que fala minha odiosa prima Inha que é uma personagem criada por essa autora que devia está estudando o fazendo algo útil e não deixando minha vida um inferno(Autora:Ora Sakura sua convivência com Sasuke a está deixando muito : o que? E que significa ema?Autora: ora o feminino de "emo".Sakura: o que agora deu para inventar coisa também. E que ta fazendo atrapalhando a minha narraçã:Ora Bete já estou indo :já vai .

-Me sinto humilhado,não tenho vida social por causa desse maldito dvd. – sasuke com crise de emo que dar em três e três horas e remédio é ignora.

-Ora irmãzinho você é muito traumatizado com as coisas é por isso que tem que ir ao psicologo.-itachi-traumatizado-kun fala, eu tem que admiti ele um gato ,mas o que tem de gato tem de psicopata que adora atormenta a vida de todo mundo principalmente do irmão.

- A culpa de eu ter que ir ao psicólogo toda a semana é suaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.-sasuke grita

-Sasuke se acalma se você se importa ai que eles vão ter atormenta com esse dvd. Kurapika gato fala.

-Ora, olha Naruto não ta nem ai para isso.-Leorio fala, e todo mundo acaba olhando para naruto e ver porque ele não ta nem ai, porque está comendo seu maravilhoso ramen esquece de tudo e de todos.-Bem esquece que eu falei.-lerio fala.

-Bem para acaba com esse assunto vamos assisti um dvdizinho.-Killua o vigarista fala,sim gente ele ainda ta vivo Gon não teve a sorte de mata-lo.

COMEÇA O DVD

Com imagens estranha sinos ,vestidos de noivas e bolos

Uma historia

um anel

um pedido

o casamento

depois aparece sasuke com três anos dizendo

-naruto-kun que casa comigo?

-Só se você me de muito ramen para eu comer.-Naruto responde com muito ramen na boca.

Nessa hora que dvd estava passando Sasuke desmaia no chão da sala ,inha começa pinta rosto dele, pede para itachi trazer câmara . Para ter uma nova coisa atormenta sasuke

No outro dia estava indo para encontro com aquele garoto com cara de psicopata, dentro do ônibus lotado de gente que eu nem dava para se mexer, ainda por cima o homem do meio lado tava com axilas tão cheirosa como cachorro morto,e o outro cara atrás querendo me estupra por trás,eu já estava me controlado para não fazer barraco. Manda aquele cara axilas cheirosa bota limões para se melhora aquele cheiro,aquele tarado atrás de mim manda ele trepa com uma burra para ver se parar de ataca garota inocente no ônibus. Para completa toda a minha desgraça,porque desgraça para pobre nunca é demais, o ônibus resolve quebra, lá estava eu em pleno sábado no meio de uma ponte esperando que uma alma caridosa passasse para me dar uma carona ou outro ônibus da mesma linha viesse para buscar a pessoal que tava lá, para irem para seus destinos. E ainda por cima eu tenho que pega outro ônibus para ir até o "norte praia", porque eu literalmente moro onde judas perdeu as meias não foi nem mais as botas. Droga que eu estou fazendo aqui quero volta para casa.(Autora:você è muito dramática : o que você está fazendo : Ora você falou tanto que capitulo :O que mais ainda não terminei.)

No próximo capitulo a continuação "será que joguei pedra na cruz para ter encontro deste"parte 2

Será sakura chegara ao seu destino viva

Será que ela saira viva dele

Você verá na próxima semana ou no próximo mês dependerá dar minha vontade.

As pessoas que mandaram reviews obrigada

E as que não me mandaram, eu sobrevivo

Porque descobri que tesoura sem ponta não corta mesmo.

Para que leu esse capitulo obrigada,e que não leu problema sexual seu ,porque você não vai leu esse aqui mesmo.


End file.
